Wildfire - A Charizard Super Smash Bros story
by MadFearow
Summary: A story of how Charizard came to join Super Smash Bros. on his own, without a trainer. Based off the roster of Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U
1. Prologue

**Wildfire – A Charizard Super Smash Bros. Story**

**By: MadFearow a.k.a. Mr. Snorlax1986**

Author's Note: Based on Super Smash Bros. For 3DS/Wii U

**Prologue: Kalos League Championship**

Pokemon Trainer Red could only watch as his Snorlax was knocked down by the opposing trainer's Pangoro. Snorlax tried to get up, but eventually collapsed, amid the crowd's cheers.

The referee, standing on the sidelines of the battlefield, raised a flag corresponding to the opposing trainer.

"Snorlax is unable to battle! Pangoro wins!" the referee shouted, to loud cheers.

Red looked at the scoreboard. His opponent still had two Pokemon left, but all he had left was his Charizard. Charizard was one of his first Pokemon and among the most powerful in his team.

Red recalled Snorlax back to its Pokeball and put the ball back in its belt. He grabbed the Pokeball containing Charizard and threw it toward the battlefield.

"I'm counting on you, Charizard!" Red yelled as the ball hit the ground and opened. Materializing was an orange dragon-like Pokemon with a tail flame. It was Charizard, and he turned to face Pangoro.

"OK Charizard, let's Mega-evolve!" Red yelled to his Pokemon.

Charizard nodded as Red pointed to his wrist. Charizard then began to glow and he grew slightly larger. He stopped glowing and growing, and instead of his usual orange color, he was black. His tail flame was now blue. He was now Mega Charizard X.

"Charizard, Wing Attack!" his trainer yelled.

Charizard flew towards Pangoro with wings outstretched. But Pangoro swiftly dodged his attack!

"Again!" Red yelled. "Keep doing it until you hit 'em!"

Charizard pivoted in midair and flew back toward Pangoro and attempted another Wing Attack. This time, he was successful and knocked Pangoro with the impact of his wing. Pangoro tumbled before falling down. However, it quickly got up. Pangoro jumped and prepared to Body Slam Charizard. Charizard quickly looked up, and dodged Pangoro's impact.

"Make 'em pay for that! Flamethrower!" Red commanded.

Charizard unleashed flames toward the Panda Pokemon, which singed his fur. As the flames died down, the burnt Pangoro fell down.

"Pangoro is unable to battle! Charizard wins!" the referee yelled, holding a flag to signify Red and Charizard's victory.

"Yeah! Good job, Charizard!" Red yelled and Charizard roared in response.

Red looked at the scoreboard. Each trainer had only one Pokemon left. He saw the opposing trainer recall his Pangoro and throw another Pokeball. It opened to reveal Sylveon.

"Charizard, we can win this! Just one more to go!" Red shouted. Charizard nodded and turned toward Sylveon, who was crouched slightly, ready to fight.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!"

Charizard fired flames from his mouth, which Sylveon swiftly dodged. Sylveon charged up light in front of its body and fired a shining projectile, Moonblast, at Charizard.

The projectile moved too fast for Charizard to react. Upon its impact Charizard was knocked toward the ground. But Charizard immediately got up. Red and Charizard saw Sylveon charge up another Moonblast.

"Charizard, another Flamethrower!"

Charizard reared his head, and unleashed more flames from his mouth toward Sylveon. However, Sylveon fired its Moonblast projectile at the same time! The Moonblast and Flamethrower collided, causing a huge explosion knocking both Pokemon down. The audience was wowed!

Both Pokemon had collapsed but Sylveon, after struggling, managed to get up. Charizard had more trouble, though. He tried to stand but was too hurt and fatigued. Eventually he collapsed for good.

"Charizard is unable to battle!" the referee yelled. "The match has been decided!"

Red was in disbelief. "H-how could I lose?" he mumbled to himself. He had come so close to winning the Kalos League Championship – only to fall at the last minute. He recalled the fainted Charizard back to his Pokeball and bowed his head as the crowd erupted in cheers.

**Prologue II: The Invitation – Again.**

A few days later, Red, Charizard, and the rest of his Pokemon were back in Pallet Town. Red was watching TV in his house while some of his Pokemon were in the yard, playing and relaxing. Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle were playing Hide n' Seek and Charizard was tasked with finding his two friends.

Charizard walked around the yard. "Hmm…Ivysaur is probably in the flower bushes again…." He said to himself. He walked toward the bushes to see if that was the case.

Charizard peeked inside the bushes, and sure enough, he found the reptilian Pokemon with a flower on his back hiding among them.

"Hey Charizard! How did you know I was here?" Ivysaur asked.

Charizard laughed heartily. "You always hide here!" he said.

Ivysaur frowned and sighed. "I guess I gotta find a better place to hide, then…."

Charizard replied, "Sounds about right." He paused, before saying, "I bet Squirtle is hiding in the pond again…."

Charizard walked over to the pond. He peered down and saw Magikarp swimming peacefully in the water. He also saw a shell at the bottom of the pond.

"Squirtle, that's you, isn't it?" Charizard called out.

Squirtle's head popped out of the shell. He was smiling as he said, "Found me again!"

Charizard rolled his eyes and said, "Figured I find you here."

Later, Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle were playing with a soccer ball when then noticed a Pidgey fly toward the mailbox. The Tiny Bird Pokemon carried an envelope in its beak and dropped it in the mailbox. The Pidgey made a few squawks before flying away. Charizard and his friends saw their trainer Red come out of the house and take the mail out of the mailbox. Red gazed at the letter. He opened it and read the letter as he walked back in his house.

The three Pokemon continued to play with the ball when they saw Red come into the yard. Quickly, their attention turned toward their trainer.

"Guys, we're invited to the Smash Bros. Tournament again…." Red said.

Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle looked at each other and grinned.

"I know you guys want to participate, but…I don't feel like it. I'm sorry."

Quickly the Pokemon's grins turned to frowns.

Red bowed his head in disgrace. "I know, I know…but I feel disappointed after that loss. I…I want to take a break from competition. I'm sorry."

And with that, Red slowly walked back in the house with his head held down.

Later that night, Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle were discussing the recent developments around a campfire.

"I wonder why Red's like that," Charizard said to his friends. "He's usually not one to turn down a challenge."

"I dunno…" Ivysaur replied. "Maybe the stress of these competitions really got to him…."

"Maybe," Squirtle said. "But I still find it a little odd…."

"Yeah," Charizard replied.

"Whatever. It's not our choice. Ultimately, Red's our trainer and he has the final say," Ivysaur said. "I'm not going to lose sleep over it." He crouched and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, same here," Squirtle said as he did the same.

Charizard looked at his friends as they drifted off to sleep. He smiled to himself. "Good night, guys," he said, not expecting a response.

Charizard got up from the campfire and walked away toward the edge of the yard. He looked up at the stars, and was in awe of the faint lights that dotted the night sky.

"Enjoying the night, Charizard?" a human voice called out to him.

Charizard turned his head in the direction of the voice. It was a man, who seemingly looked familiar. He might have seen this guy before during his travels with Red.

"Who are you?" Charizard asked before realizing the human might not understand his Pokemon language.

"I'm Mr. Manus. We've met before," the man replied, taking Charizard by surprise. "Well, at least your trainer remembers me, since I talked with him mainly."

"Why are you here?" Charizard continued.

"I'm here to ask you about the Super Smash Bros. Tournament," Mr. Manus replied.

Charizard paused and remembered what Red had said earlier. "Red says he doesn't want to participate this time."

"Exactly. Which is why I'm asking you to join in his place."

Charizard's eyes grew. "Me, instead? But without Red?"

"Yes, yes. I know, you may not be used to fighting without a Trainer, but I do have confidence in your abilities."

Charizard didn't respond, as he was deep in thought.

"Come now," Mr. Manus continued. "Doesn't your species live for glory? Don't you love the thrill of competition? Surely you'll miss that if you stick around here."

Charizard finally made up his mind and said, "Fine, give me the details."

"Very good." A black portal appeared next to Mr. Manus. "It's simple. Jump in that portal to begin your journey to be a champion."

And with that, Charizard jumped through the portal to make his way to the Smash Bros. Competition.


	2. Smash Bros Getting To Know You

**Wildfire**

**By: MadFearow a.k.a. Mr. Snorlax1986**

**Chapter 2: Smash Bros. Getting to Know You**

_Charizard's Point of View_

Hello, I am Charizard. I'm an orange dragon-like Pokemon with a tail flame. "Charizard" actually is the name of my species. However, I'm fine with that name for myself. I'm one of Pokemon Trainer Red's Pokemon. You may know Red as the champion of the "Kanto Pokemon League" or as a competitor of the "Super Smash Bros." Tournament – where I helped him in his battles.

Speaking of Red, I was actually invited to the Smash Bros. Tournament without him. The organizer of the tournament, Mr. Manus, invited to me to compete on my own in his tournament. This was a new thing for me, as I don't really have much experience battling without a trainer.

But anyway I accepted his invite, and soon I found myself in the place where the tournament was held. It was some city called "Los Angeles". The last time I was here, Red told me that Los Angeles was not in the Pokemon World, but rather on a planet called "Earth".

I was able to get to Los Angeles by jumping through some weird "black hole" portal thing. Upon exiting the portal, I found myself in a large, elegantly designed room with a large number of various kinds of creatures. Many of them looked human, others weren't. I looked to see if there were any Pokemon or other creatures I could recognize. Last time I was here with Red, we competed with a Pikachu, a Jigglypuff, a Pichu, and a Lucario. I also remember fighting a Pokemon, which Red called "Mewtwo".

Sure enough, I did find other recognizable Pokemon. One of them was a small yellow Pokemon with a lightning bolt-shaped tail. This was Pikachu. He was busy talking with some other Pokemon and creatures. Pikachu spotted me as I came close.

"Charizard? What happened to your trainer?" Pikachu asked, seemingly bewildered.

"Hey Pikachu," I replied. "I'm competing alone, now. Red didn't want to come, so I'm here in his place."

"Oh, I see," Pikachu said, nodding.

"Are we sure we can trust you?" a pink puffball next to him asked. I recognized her as Jigglypuff, and she and Pikachu were long time Smash Bros. veterans. "How do we know you won't maul us in your sleep?"

"Relax, Jigglypal!" Pichu chirped. She was sort of like a small version of Pikachu. "I'm sure we'll all be the bestest friends! I know Char-buddy won't harm anyone!" Jigglypuff rolled her eyes and sighed. She kept her distance from me.

Pikachu laughed. "Well Charizard, I'd like to unofficially welcome you to Smash Bros.! Hopefully you'll enjoy your time here!"

"Yeah, dude! Welcome to the club!" Kirby said. Kirby was a pink puffball like Jigglypuff but was not a Pokemon.

Pichu ran over to my leg and started hugging it. "Char-buddy! We'll always be friends, right?" she asked.

I smiled and replied, "Yeah, sure kid!"

I looked around once more. So many creatures of all kinds! A green dinosaur named Yoshi came to our group and greeted us. I saw another Pokemon covered with blue patches of fur some distance away. He had as arms crossed as he was leaning against the wall. That was Lucario. Nearby, another blue Pokemon with webbed feat and a tongue "scarf" was sitting with its legs crossed and eyes closed. At least, I thought it was a Pokemon because I vaguely remember seeing it in the Pokemon world in one of my battles.

"Hey, Char-buddy! Follow me!" Pichu shouted. She bounded to where the two blue Pokemon were.

"Okay!" I said as I followed the energetic baby Pokemon.

"Hey guys!" Pichu shouted to Lucario and the tongue Pokemon. "Charizard is here and he's going to fight for himself!"

Lucario just briefly glanced at me and let out a small, brief laugh. The tongue Pokemon opened one eye and looked at me, before shutting it once more.

Pichu frowned. "Guys, aren't we going to give him a warm welcome?"

Lucario laughed again. "Red's little pet isn't worth my time."

Whoa? Wait a minute…what did he say? I was taken aback. Lucario called me a pet? I growled at Lucario. No one insults me and gets away with it!

"Jerk…" I said to Lucario as I began to open my mouth. The dude was going to have a taste of my flames.

"Wait, Char-buddy no!" I heard Pichu's squeaky voice yell out. Too late. My mouth was frothing with flames. Lucario was now a little more concerned with me, but still calm for the most part.

As the flames erupted from my mouth, I heard someone yell, "Cool it!" in Pokemon language. What would have been flames flying toward Lucario was instantly doused with a burst of water.

"Stop it." Both me and Lucario looked in the direction of the water and the voice. The "tongue scarf" Pokemon was now standing up with one of his arms outstretched. I figured that he was the one who fired the water from his paw.

Lucario smirked. "Greninja, you didn't have to save me. I could have dealt with this vermin myself." I growled at Lucario again.

"Be nice, Lucario," Mr. Tongue Scarf replied. I then assumed that "Greninja" was his name. "Wouldn't want to cause too much trouble on the first day, right?"

"Whatever," Lucario said as he walked away from us.

Greninja walked over to me and said, "You're going to have to control your anger if you want to have a chance at winning this tournament, among other things."

I continued to growl before sighing. "Sorry man. My wrath gets the best of me sometimes."

Greninja laughed. "Don't sweat it. It's natural for your species. Anyway, sorry for the rude welcome, but I'm Greninja."

"I'm…Charizard."

"I know," Greninja replied as we shook paws.

"You can call me whatever you want, though." We both smiled.

"Yay!" Pichu shouted happily. "Char-buddy and Ninja-pal are friends, now!"

For the next 30 minutes or so, Pichu, Greninja, and I talked a bit. Some of the other Smash Bros. Contestants, or "Smashers", also came to greet and talk to us as well. I explained that I had been with Red in Smash Bros. before. Greninja explained that he's a wild Pokemon – like Pichu, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Lucario – and that Mr. Manus recruited him for the tournament.

After talking for a while, a human voice rung through the room. It said, "May I have your attention Smashers?"

Everyone turned his or her attention toward a human at a podium at one side of the room. "Hello everyone," the human said. "I am Mr. Manus."


	3. Mr Manus

**Wildfire:**

**By Mr. Snorlax1986 a.k.a. MadFearow**

Chapter 3: Mr. Manus

"Hello everyone. I am Mr. Manus."

As those words rung through the large room, I heard cheers and applause. I decided to clap along with the other Smashers. The noise died down before Mr. Manus continued his speech.

"I'm sure you're all here because I invited you. In that case, welcome to the Super Smash Bros. tournament!"

The cheers and applause resumed and continued before it died down again.

"The reason you're all here is because you're the best and brightest from your worlds. You're the cream of the crop!"

"This tournament celebrates your various achievements and skill. What better way to celebrate them than a fighting tournament?"

"The regular season part of the tournament will last six months. It will consist of 100 scheduled matches. You'll be fighting almost every day! Following the regular season is a 32-man playoff tournament. Defeat your foes to get to the next round! The top 32 Smashers are determined the number of wins and losses."

"So if you want to compete in the playoff tournament, you've got to do good in the regular season! So train hard!"

"And while you're here, why not enjoy what L.A. and Earth have to offer? Take your time and chill out here before going back to your home worlds."

"We've provided residences for you to stay in. I'm sure you'll like them. Pick up your keys from the attendant on the way out."

"If you have any questions, contact me in the commissioner's office. Enjoy your time here and Happy Smashing!"

The cheers and applause erupted again as Mr. Manus left the podium and exited the room.

"Hmm…residences. I wonder what they will be like?" I thought to myself. It's been a long time since I had a place to myself that wasn't a Pokeball.

The line to get the apartment keys was long, but I tolerated it because it moved quickly. The other Pokemon were near me as we fell in line and we all talked (except for Lucario). I could still tell Jigglypuff was wary of me but she joined our conversation.

Soon it was my turn to get a key. "Ah…Mr. Charizard. Here is your apartment key," the woman at the desk said as she handed me my key. It was conveniently attached to a lanyard that allowed me to carry it on my neck – which was a big help because I had no pockets.

After we all got our keys, we made our way out of the Smash Bros. HQ. As we stepped outside, I looked around. The surroundings were similar to a suburban community found in the Pokemon world.

I saw a bus parked in the driveway and we all fell in line to board the bus. I continued to talk with the other Pokemon as we boarded the bus. After boarding the bus, I sat down in one of the seats. Since I was kinda big, the small Pikachu decided to sit next to me in the bus.

Once all the Smashers were on board, we drove off. I sat near the window and looked outside. It was a beautiful spring day with clear skies. It was perfect for a flight. I thought that I could have easily flown to the apartment, but it was nice riding with the other Smashers.

"Like L.A. so far?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, dude! Too bad I didn't get to see this last time," I replied.

"You miss a lot being inside a Pokeball, that's for sure," Pikachu said.

We soon arrived at the apartment building where we would stay. We quickly left the bus and went inside the building. The receptionist looked at us weirdly as we walked in. I assumed it was because we were a medley of unfamiliar humans and non-humans. At one end of the lobby were some elevators. We each took our turns riding the elevators in groups that could fit inside them.

I went inside the elevator with Pichu, Pikachu, and Greninja. Jigglypuff decided to stay with Kirby and Lucario went with the Star Fox group. It turned out all the Pokemon would stay in the 25th floor of the building.

We arrived at the 25th floor. After walking through the hallway, we found our apartments. My apartment was numbered 2506, and it was between Pikachu's and Jigglypuff's.

"Great…." Jigglypuff said when she arrived after we did. "I'm not going to sleep well with Charizard as my neighbor."

Pikachu and I just smiled at each other as we opened the doors to our apartments. I looked inside the apartment. It was pretty nice, with ceramic floors, a large TV, and all sorts of comforts. There was a window while the mesh screen was closed. I felt the outside air coming in through the screen – it felt nice. A balcony could be seen past the window.

"It's nice," I said to myself. Of course, I'm not one to judge living spaces after being in a Pokeball for most of my life.

"You like it?" Pikachu said, coming into my room. I nodded. "Well, I'm going to rest a little bit. You should too." Pikachu left my room.

I closed the door and decided to take Pikachu's advice. I lay down on the bed and decided to catch 40 winks.


End file.
